Chasing Cars
by Maya77
Summary: De una canción, puede salir una bonita historia. Después de salir de la isla, Kate y Sawyer siguen con sus mismas rutinas. Es el momento de sincerarse y dejar de darle vueltas a algo que los dos tienen tan claro.


_Después de que todo terminara en la isla...siempre he tenido claro que Kate y Sawyer continuarían lo que no pudieron seguir cuando ella se marchó y él se quedó en la isla...Eran almas gemelas, complemento el uno del otro, dos almas rotas que lograron reconstruir sus vidas el uno junto al otro, día a día, buscandose sin parar y con conexiones que iban mucho más allá del presente que vivieron en la isla, quedó claro que sus pasados e incluso sus vidas anteriores estaban iladas..._

_Elegí Chasing cars porque es una canción que siempre me ha emocionado mucho..y la letra es perfecta para el momento que he elegido...Espero que os guste..Gracias...XD_

"**CHASING CARS"**

Era como si toda una vida hubiera pasado por delante de sus ojos, pero siguiera en el mismo sitio, cometiendo los mismos errores, anclado en algo que nunca fue y que jamás seria. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Los dos lo sabían. Aquella maldita isla los había unido, los había hecho tal y como ahora eran, mezclando sus pasados con el presente y el futuro. Un futuro que siempre fue incierto para ambos. Un algo que nunca podría ser, porque todo lo que podría ser no iba a funcionar en un lugar como aquel, no con dos personas como ellos. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía.

Saltar de aquel helicóptero había sido la única solución, la única posibilidad de que ella tuviera una oportunidad fuera, en el mundo real. Oportunidad de demostrar quién era de verdad, quien era Kate Austen, de lo que era capaz y de lo que no. Si tenía que sacrificarse para que fuera feliz, para que saliera de aquel pedrusco lleno de lunáticos y dementes lo haría, aunque él se quedara atrás y no volviera a verla nunca más. Lo haría todo por ella. Todo. Por primera vez en su vida alguien le importaba lo suficiente como para que fuera lo primero y Sawyer acabara siendo no prioritario. Ella había logrado lo que ninguna mujer había conseguido, devolverle algo de la humanidad que alguna vez había formado parte de él. Ella había conseguido que dejara de ser Sawyer y fuera James Ford de nuevo. Solo ella.

Salir de allí con ella en el mismo avión que solo unos días atrás la había devuelto a La Isla le parecía un sueño, aunque sabía que no tardaría en convertirse en pesadilla.  
>Mirando por aquella ventanilla, mientras La Isla iba desapareciendo hasta convertirse en una pequeña mancha rodeada de agua, solo le recordaba dos cosas: Juliet estaba muerta y Jack estaba muerto. Las dos personas que habían confiado en ellos, las personas que habían suplido con sus silencios, sin interrogantes, durante aquellos años, lo que los dos sabían que nadie podría suplir, habían dejado de respirar.<p>

Vivir con Juliet se convirtió en algo fácil de hacer. No había discusiones, ni malos entendidos, todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto. Esa clase de perfección a la que él se adaptó y con la que creyó que la haría feliz. De todos modos nunca podría volver a salir y aunque lo hiciera no podría encontrarla, estaban en los setenta y Kate no había nacido. Sin embargo, y a espaldas de la mujer con la que compartía su ficticia vida isleña, la buscó cada día, sin descanso, esperando su regreso, deseando volver a verla.

Sabía que dejarla ir con Jack se la ponía en bandeja, pero eso lo pensó después en las frías noches en Dharma. Pensó durante un tiempo en todo lo que podía haberle dicho, lo que podía haber hecho, el tiempo que habían perdido en discusiones absurdas, volcadas en inseguridades, a veces infundadas, otras no tanto.

Ahora que había pasado casi un año de su salida no podía decir que se sintiera mejor. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en ese año. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban los demás, pero a ella la tenía bien localizada. Había vendido la casa que compartía con Jack y donde crió a Aaron que ahora se había marchado junto a su verdadera y parcialmente recuperada madre hasta Australia después de un duro proceso en el que Kate encontró apoyo en él, como siempre.  
>Pero ella tampoco estaba mejor. Los dos tenían pesadillas, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataban. Prácticamente convivían juntos, no había querido dejarla sola tras la marcha de Claire, pero de eso ya hacía más de dos meses y él tenía cosas pendientes por hacer. Sobre todo una cosa por hacer.<p>

Aquella noche, como siempre, había comprado comida china, se habían sentado en la sala a cenar. Después solo había bastado una mirada, para que ambos se acercaran y la chispa volviera a encenderse. Aquella era una rutina que habían establecido casi sin un acuerdo verbal. Esto era sencillo de hacer para ellos. Este tipo de cosas siempre se les había dado bien. Dejarse llevar por lo que les indicaban sus sentidos, aunque después se dieran cuenta de que debían haberlo pensado antes.

James respiró hondo y ella le miró mientras parecía perdido en algo que ella no conseguía saber. Kate se acercó y le tocó la mejilla para que despertara y volviera de donde fuera que se había ido. El se giró para mirarla y lo que vio fue cansancio. Una expresión de derrota, como si estuviera a punto de decir o hacer algo terrible. Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus ropas. Ella se incorporó sin saber muy bien a donde iba.

-Me marcho.-Dijo mientras se abrochaba los vaqueros y buscaba su camisa, que había aparecido encima de la cómoda.

-¿Nos vemos mañana para comer?-Preguntó ella como siempre hacía.

-¿No me has escuchado Kate? He dicho que me voy.-Se abrochó las botas y se incorporó, pero ella parecía no comprender que quería decir con todo aquello o más bien no quería comprenderlo.

-Eso es lo que sueles decir cada noche.-James la miró como si fuera estúpida, esa manera que él solo tenía de decirle que se le escapaba algo.-No te entiendo.

-Mi vuelo sale dentro de cuatro horas.-Dijo como si estuviera cansando de hacer aquel papel.

-¿Tu vuelo? ¿A dónde? Dijiste que no volverías a montar en avión.

-He cambiado de opinión. Voy a ver a Clementine.

-Entonces te acompañaré.

-No. Esto tengo que hacerlo yo solo y de todos modos…..Creo que es mejor si tú y yo…simplemente…..dejamos de hacer esto.

-¿Dejar de hacer el que?-Preguntó herida, mucho más de lo que él esperaba.

-Dejar de hacer lo que hemos hecho siempre, echar un polvo y luego darnos la vuelta, como hacíamos en La Isla. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nada ha cambiado? ¿De que nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años y seguimos haciendo lo mismo? Ni siquiera nos preguntamos si está bien o mal, si durará para siempre, si algún día uno de los dos se irá y no volverá nunca.

-Estamos bien.-Dijo sin poder ocultar que estaba haciéndola daño, a él ya ni siquiera la importaba aquello.

-No, no lo estamos. Tu y yo nunca hemos estado bien, a veces era Jack, otras veces Juliet, ¿y ahora quién es? ¿Qué es lo que hace que no funcione? ¿Sabes cuál es la respuesta? La misma de siempre. Solo somos tú y yo.

-Sabes que necesito tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? Yo no lo necesito. No voy a volver Kate, aunque pienses que lo haré, no voy a volver.

-Sí, eso se te da muy bien.

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-Cagarte de miedo cuando algo no es como tú quieres que sea. Vete James, no te necesito. Puedo seguir perfectamente sin ti, lo hice durante tres años, creo que podré soportar no verte el resto de mi vida.

-Yo también lo hice durante tres años. Tenía una vida que se fue a tomar por culo cuando tú y tu perfecto doctor volvisteis. No debisteis volver nunca.

-Perdona por estropearte tu vida falsa en un lugar lleno de mentiras que incluían tu idílica vida de pareja..

-Ni te ocurra hablar de ella…

-Esto era lo que teníamos que haber hecho desde el principio….Vamos James, dime lo que piensas, deja de ser Lafleur y muéstrame a Sawyer. Muéstrame quien eres.

-Sawyer está muerto. Era feliz Kate, todo lo feliz que podía ser. Todo era fácil, como nunca lo había sido. Pero a pesar de eso, solo deseaba una cosa. A pesar de que era una mujer estupenda, solo deseaba volver a discutir contigo, volver a caminar por la selva contigo, volver a gritarte, que tú me gritaras, eso era lo que quería.

-James…

-Sin embargo, eso no es lo que quiero ahora. Llevo cuatro años esperando Kate, esperando, si es que te queda algo, que me lo des. Pero, ya he esperado lo suficiente. Me marcho, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. No puedo seguir luchando más contigo. No quiero seguir haciéndolo.

James la miró una última vez y luego abrió la puerta y se marchó. Durante algunos minutos no supo muy bien qué hacer, era como si se hubiera quedado petrificada ante una realidad que sabía que tarde o temprano los acompañaría, pero que no quería aceptar. Otra vez le había perdido, y sabía que en esta ocasión, si ella no ponía de su parte, sería para siempre. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado en una situación similar?  
>Siempre había existido entre ellos ese tira y afloja, pero al mirarle supo que realmente estaba cansado. Cansado de una situación que llevaban mucho tiempo alargando. No era por Jack, eso se había terminado mucho antes de que empezara. Ni siquiera estaban juntos cuando volvieron a la isla, y aunque le había dicho que había vuelto para encontrar a Claire, en realidad, él había sido un buen motivo para volver. Porque durante todo ese tiempo separados no había dejado ni un solo día de pensar que habría sido de él, si estaría vivo, si estaría herido, si los otros lo habrían capturado, si la echaría de menos. Todas sus preguntas, y algunas más, que no esperaba, encontraron respuesta en cuanto le vio en Villaotros. Le vio con ella. Viviendo una vida de cuento en la que no podía reconocer a James Ford, mucho menos a Sawyer. No era el mismo hombre que ella había amado, que había conocido en aquella isla, que robaba a los cadáveres, ponía motes a todo el campamento, se marchó en una balsa para salvarlos o estuvo a punto de perder la vida por ella en sendas ocasiones. Al principio pensó que los otros le habían lavado el cerebro. Después descubrió, por la forma en que la miraba, que seguía siendo él, a pesar de que era mejor no serlo. Estaba con Juliet, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a dejarla, al menos de momento. Se aferró de nuevo a la idea de Jack, una idea falsa sobre una vida falsa que ya había intentado vivir con él fuera. Pero si Sawyer había sido capaz de vivir con una persona y ser feliz con ella por no sentirse solo, ¿Por qué no podría ella hacerlo? Y la respuesta era que mientras estuvieran compartiendo un mismo espacio lo demás desaparecía y solo quedaban ellos dos, daba lo mismo Juliet, Jack o el humo negro. Todo desaparecía.<p>

Y seguía ocurriendo igual ahora fuera. Todo dejaba de importar cuando estaban juntos. Solo tenía que decírselo a él. Así que se quitó la colcha de encima, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Se metió en la ducha. No podía dejar que se marchara. Era posible que no cambiara de opinión, pero tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana cuando se montó en su coche. Metió la llave y le dio al contacto. Intento fallido. Volvió a intentarlo, nada. El coche no arrancaba.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Arranca!

Lo intentó hasta en tres ocasiones y por fin consiguió que el motor se pusiera en funcionamiento. Kate sonrió y aceleró en dirección al Aeropuerto. Tenía justo una hora para llegar y buscarle en la terminal. Tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.  
>En la radio daban esa canción que había escuchado hasta la saciedad, porque eso es lo que hacen con algunos temas, ponerlos hasta que llega un momento en que acabas odiándolos. Eso le ocurría a ella con esta canción. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para cambiarla, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.<p>

_We'll do it all_  
><em>Everything<em>  
><em>On our own<em>

_Lo haremos todo_  
><em>Cada cosa<em>  
><em>Por nosotros mismos<em>

Frunció el ceño. Si cantar aquellas cosas fuera tan fácil como decirlas…. Los artistas tenían esa capacidad de crear una obra y hacer que los sentimientos fluyeran. Sería fácil si ella pudiera cantar también lo que sentía. El mundo no sería tan horrible y las personas tendrían menos problemas de pareja.

_We don't need_  
><em>Anything<em>  
><em>Or anyone<em>

_No necesitamos_  
><em>Nada<em>  
><em>Ni nadie<em>

Eso era más que acertado. No necesitaba nada, pero si a alguien, a él. Lo necesitaba con más intensidad cada día. Se había dado cuenta de que si tardara solo diez minutos en llegar a su casa, empezaba a impacientarse. O si decía que volvía en una hora y tardaba dos, era como si un ahogo se hiciera presa de su cuerpo. Era como volver a sentirse como aquellos tres años separados. Porque a veces imaginaba que no estaba allí y que todo era un sueño. Se abrazaba más fuerte a él cada noche, como si de ese modo pudiera retenerlo junto a ella más tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_Si me tumbo aquí_  
><em>Si solo me tumbo aquí<em>  
><em>¿Mentirías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?<em>

¿Olvidar el mundo? Haría lo que él quisiera, iría a cualquier parte que quisiera, porque se lo debía, le debía todo aquello que no le había dado y que él había mendigado en ocasiones. Le debía la sensatez y la franqueza que le había faltado en muchos momentos. Le debía el amor que él le había dado, y ella, en parte, se había guardado.

_I don't quite know_  
><em>How to say<em>  
><em>How I feel<em>

_Those three words_  
><em>Are said too much<em>  
><em>They're not enough<em>

_No sé bien_  
><em>Como decir<em>  
><em>Como me siento<em>

_Esas tres palabras_  
><em>Son dichas tanta veces<em>  
><em>No son suficientes<em>

Y eran precisamente esas tres palabras las que nunca le había dicho y que él necesitaba escucharlas tanto como ella decirlas. Había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's burstin' into life<em>

_Olvídate de lo que nos dicen_  
><em>Antes de que nos hagamos demasiado viejos<em>  
><em>Muéstrame un jardín que esté estallando de vida.<em>

Dejó el coche mal aparcado y salió sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta. Era posible que cuando volviera ya no estuviera allí. Pero la verdad es que ahora le importaba muy poco aquel coche. Entró en el aeropuerto, por suerte no había demasiados pasajeros a aquellas horas, le importaban tan poco como el coche. Ella solo buscaba a uno.  
>Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo, dejando atrás maletas y bolsos con sus propietarios que la miraban como si fuera una loca que acaba de escapar de un psiquiátrico. La puerta de embarque no quedaba lejos, pero ahora tocaba lo difícil: Pasar el control. No tenía billete y no iban a dejarla entrar. Pero poco le importaba, había estado en situaciones ilegales mucho más problemáticas que aquella.<p>

-¿Su billete señorita?-Preguntó una mujer corpulenta de semblante serio.

-Necesito hablar con una persona que coge el vuelo hacía Nuevo México en quince minutos…por favor, solo tengo que hablar con él.

-¿No es usted uno de los Oceanic 815?-Preguntó la mujer con una mueca. Esperaba que no quisiera que le contara su historia, aunque si con ello conseguía que la dejara pasar, se la resumiría en cinco minutos con una sonrisa.

-No, soy Kate Austen. Por favor solo serán un par de minutos.

-Sin billete no puedo dejarla pasar. De todos modos el vuelo ya ha salido.

-Eso no es posible. Sale en quince minutos.

-Mírelo por usted misma.-La mujer señaló a la cristalera.

Kate se acercó hasta ella y vio como un avión se alejaba para comenzar a coger altura. La megafonía le advirtió de que aquella mujer estaba en lo cierto.

_"El vuelo con destino a Alburquerque, Nuevo México acaba de hacer su salida. El próximo vuelo tendrá lugar dentro de dos horas. Rogamos a los pasajeros estén atentos a los cambios que surjan en el panel."_

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se había ido. Se había ido otra vez. Por suerte no estaba en ninguna isla. Iría a casa, recogería sus cosas e iría a buscarle. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo entre encuentros y desencuentros.  
>Se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse, posiblemente en taxi. Caminó todavía con los ojos empañados, una vez no había sido capaz de decir lo que sentía por él y al igual que en aquella ocasión se había marchado. Las historias entre ellos parecían surgir de forma cíclica. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo.<p>

-¿Kate?-Se dio la vuelta casi como si estuviera en una de esas películas de comienzos de siglo y no pudiera avanzar más rápido. ¿No se supone que debía estar en ese avión?-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó él cerrando su mochila.

-¿Tú qué crees?-Preguntó ella como si fuera obvio.-¿Tu vuelo no salía a las seis?

-Ha habido retrasos. He salido a fumar.-Señaló al paquete de cigarrillos que llevaba en la mano y del que solo faltaban un par de unidades.

-Lo habías dejado.

-Hoy necesitaba un cigarrillo.-La miró, pero luego algo le hizo acercarse hasta ella, solo que no lo estaba mirando a ella, sino a algo en la calle que captaba más su atención y que parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia. Kate se giró para mirar que era tan divertido.-¿Ese no es tu coche?

-Sí.-Dijo mirando como una grúa enganchaba su Volvo. James la miró.- No he encontrado donde aparcarlo.

-Yo diría que ni siquiera has apagado el motor.-Sonrió y ella le dio una mirada de odio, aunque se mordió el labio para no reírse.

-Tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

_Let's waste time_  
><em>Chasing cars<em>  
><em>Around our heads<em>

_Dejemos de perder el tiempo_  
><em>persiguiendo coches alrededor de nuestras cabezas<em>

Siguieron mirándose sin que ninguno fuera capaz de romper el silencio. A veces, entre ellos, no hacían falta palabras, era mucho mejor lo que se decían en ausencia de estas.

_I need your grace_  
><em>To remind me<em>  
><em>To find my own<em>

_Necesito tu perdón_  
><em>Para recordarme,<em>  
><em>Para encontrarme.<em>

-¿No crees que deberías ir a por tu coche?-Él seguía insistiendo en burlarse de ella por su actitud. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se queda mirando cómo se llevan su coche sin hacer nada?

-No. Eso ahora no importa.-Kate le miró convencida de que eso no era lo primordial en ese momento.

-Te he llamado.–Continuó él. Ella sonrió con esperanza.

-¿A si?

-Me deje mi chaqueta en tu casa. Había pensado que podrías mandármela.-¿Mandársela?

-O traértela aquí.-Sugirió ella volviendo a sonreír.

-Sí, eso también. ¿Lo has hecho?-Preguntó él divertido. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella lo de su chaqueta? ¿Tal vez se la había dejado a propósito para volver a por ella? ¿Era posible que le hubiera dejado pistas para que supiera que él tampoco quería marcharse de su lado?

-No.

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

_Olvida lo que hemos dicho_  
><em>Antes de que nos volvamos viejos<em>  
><em>muéstrame el jardín que explota dentro de la vida<em>

-No quiero volver a perderte James.-Estaba cansada de tanto humor, de tanta ironía. Cansada de que se dijeran cosas como si el otro no fuera capaz de escucharlas. Cansada de que se dieran por sentadas algunas expresiones, deseos y temores entre ellos.

-Nunca me has perdido Kate.-Se giró para que estuvieran frente a frente.

-Eso no es cierto. Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados, y no quiero que volvamos a estarlo. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. En Los Ángeles, en Alburquerque o donde sea. Pero no quiero volver a perderte nunca más.

_All that I am_  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>It's here in your perfect eyes<em>  
><em>They're all I can see<em>

_Todo lo que soy_  
><em>Todo lo que fui<em>  
><em>Esta aquí en tus ojos perfectos<em>  
><em>Ellos son todo lo que puedo ver<em>

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Iré contigo a ver a Clem, y si quieres quedarte allí para estar cerca de ella…

-¡Hey! Creo que vas muy deprisa. No he dicho que vaya a quedarme allí.

-Entonces vuelve a casa conmigo.-Sus ojos irradiaban una necesidad que por primera vez era capaz de creer.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-Ella sabía que no sería fácil que él se convenciera.

-Porque te quiero y no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida pensando que fui una estúpida por no decírtelo a tiempo. No quiero pasar otros tres años esperando a poder decírtelo.-James hizo como si estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar todo eso salir de sus labios, pero el paquete de cigarrillos se le cayó de la mano, como si estuviera absorto, rememorando cada palabra. Ella le miró divertida, mientras recogía sus cigarrillos.

-No sé. No te veo muy convencida.-Guardó el paquete en el bolsillo del pantalón y consiguió volver a ponerse serio.-Esas palabras, todo el mundo las dice, las usan como si fueran basura. ¿Estás segura de que me quieres del todo? ¿De verdad?

-Oye James, deja de burlarte de mí. Claro que estoy segura.-Estaba consiguiendo sacarla de sus casillas.

-Espero que tengas claro que lo nuestro nunca será como esas historias donde todo es de color de rosa y las casas rebosan de azúcar.

-Es por eso por lo que te quiero. Porque no rebosas de azúcar.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Supongo que mientras más discutamos, mas nos reconciliaremos.-La miró con picardía y ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Ya sabes que para eso no tenemos ningún problema.-Respondió ella acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Definitivamente me has convencido con esta última parte.-Dijo a punto de besarla, pero ella se apartó para mirarle nuevamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas conmigo?

-Si no lo hago vas a perseguirme donde vaya y tendré que denunciarte por acoso sexual. No me gustaría que repitiéramos en el trullo ninguno de los dos.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces pide un taxi Pecas, nos hemos quedado sin coche por temeraria.-Ella le miró fijamente.-¿Qué?

-Desde que volvimos no me habías vuelto a llamar así. Creo que hacía mucho que no me llamabas así.-Pudo ver emoción en sus ojos y en el timbre de su voz.

-Acabas de ganarte tu derecho a ser mi Pecas en exclusividad.

-Me gusta volver a serlo.

_I don't know where_  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things<em>  
><em>Will never change for us at all<em>

_No sé donde_  
><em>Ni tampoco sé como<em>  
><em>Solo sé que esas cosas<em>  
><em>Nunca cambiaran para nosotros<em>

-Nunca dejaste de serlo. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí.-Dijo con total convicción.

Todo eso lo sabían, solo necesitan tiempo para cerciorarse de que todo aquello que había nacido entre ellos tenía algún sentido todavía o acabaría destrozándolos por completo.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_Si me tumbo aquí_  
><em>Si solo me tumbo aquí<em>  
><em>¿Mentirías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?<em>

Y la respuesta estaba en sus manos…No sería perfecto. No formarían parte de ningún ejemplo a seguir, ni aparecerían en el periódico local como una pareja modelo de cordura, sensatez y armonía. Pero si hubiera un aparato capaz de medir los sentimientos que fluyen entre dos personas se llevarían las de ganar. No eran perfectos, nunca lo serían, pero ahí estaba su grandeza. El amor no debe ser perfecto, ni estándar, debe ser solo amor. Y de eso eran unos grandes entendidos…


End file.
